KC
KC is the protagonist of Ran's Law. Enlisted into the hidden world of high profile protection services under Endou Ran, they're just trying to hold down steady employment. Appearance KC has medium dark skin, indigo colored eyes, and dark hair styled in an uneven chin length bob. They are usually found wearing a suit when on missions. Off duty, KC has an admittedly collegiate and conservative sense of style. Personality KC has a nervous disposition, frequently wringing their wrists. Other characters have noted that they barely make eye contact. They struggle with making decisions and doing things with conviction, often needing a push from others or guidance, much to the chagrin of Kana Ran. Spoilers After recovering from their amnesia, they return to their 'original' personality, serious and somewhat cold and distrusting of the Rans' ambitions. Story Return from Retirement Arc dfsfsdfdsfsdf Eyeball Stealer Arc Daily Life/Babysitting Arc Heist Arc (Babysitting Boogaloo 2) True Ambitions Arc Epilogue Abilities Full Shield ''' Generation of large spherical shields that can withstand high amounts of force and pressure. Water resistant, partially heat resistant, bullet and bomb proof. This ability becomes more powerful over the course of the story, with KC being able to form forcefields as large as a 12 floor apartment building in order to defend against ______'s destruction. '''Body Armor Shield Able to create a thin forcefield around their body as a super suit that has much higher resistance than their Full Shield. Nothing has been able to penetrate or destroy this shield as of yet. KC is unable to control this ability for the most part, with it only activating under extreme circumstances determined to be able to kill them. They can, however, activate partial body armor, as seen when fighting against _______ where they fortified their arms to defend against and block _______'s gravity slam. Forcefield Traps Able to create a cage like stucture to imprison enemies and apply pressure with enough force to crush bones. Used against _______ to extract information about _______'s whereabouts. Minor Telekinesis Manipulation of tiny forcefield shields to push small objects in a desired direction. Forcefield Projectiles Able to shoot small projectiles using their forcefield abilities. However this is currently limited in size and number, as well as durability. Force can shatter concrete. Resistance to Mental Manipulation High resistance to mental manipulation, mind tricks and mind control. Relationships Tanya _______ Mentioned in passing, KC often thinks about their mother and wants to visit her someday soon. Once work gets less hectic and they can visit without putting her in danger. Kana Ran KC's current employer. KC respects Kana's straightforward manner and decisive leadership. However there is a lingering sense of unease with the direction Kana is taking the corporation after Endou Ran's death. Endou Ran dfds Lori ______ She's always watching KC........ College Guy I have yet to name Introduced in the Eyeball Stealer arc, KC finds him to be a handful. Ari (Arete) Callaghan spoiler Trivia As revealed in a bonus chapter, KC majored in physics. KC's favorite foods are _____ and ______, but they hate ______ and the smell makes them queasy. Quotes "T-t-this is way above my paygrade." "I don't remember, could you remind me?" "I didn't want to become involved until I met him. I couldn't stand and watch anymore."